Sakura Drops
by Fantasya-Rii
Summary: Sena yang mempunyai perasaan pada hiruma akan memberitahukannya apakah hiruma akan membalas perasaannya? r


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21**

**Warning: Shounen Ai (kali)**

**Notes: Aku tak tahu apa ini YAOI ato strainght, readers sendiri yang nentuin aja.**

**Sakura Drops**

**By Riikun**

Musim semi telah tiba. Di semester baru ini Sena menduduki kelas 2 SMU di SMU Deimon. Dan mulai saat ini Sena juga menduduki posisi baru dalam clum American Football, yaitu sebagai Quarterback baru dan diberi kepercayaan oleh Hiruma untuk menjadi kapten pula. Gimana Sena nggak senang dapat menggantikan Hiruma.

Sebetulnya, Sena memiliki hati pada Hiruma. Setelah selama 1 tahun lamanya mereka berjuang bersama menuju X'mas Bowl, mengatasi masalah bersama-sama. Sepertinya Sena tak tahu pasti kapan dia mulai menyukai Hiruma. Sena yang berpikir lamanya untuk menembak Hiruma, tidak berhasil juga. Tapi kali ini ia harus berhasil, kalau tidak Hiruma akan keluar duluan dari Deimon.

'_Aku harus menembak Hiruma-san, tapi bagaimana nih aku takut sekali_" pikir Sena bingung sembari duduk di kelas barunya.

Waktu terus berlalu hingga akhirnya sudah menjelang waktu latihan. Tapi karena ini hari pertama semester baru jadi latihan diliburkan untuk 1 hari ini. Dan akhirnya Sena menemukan keberaniannya. Ia mengirim e-mail ke Hiruma untuk menemuinya di halaman belakang sekolah Deimon. Untungnya Sena sudah berada di sana.

Setelah menunggu kurang lebih 2 menit, muncul sesosok setan—bukan orang dengan ranbut spike, menenteng AK-47. Dan itu adalah Hiruma.

"Oi cebol, ngapain kamu ngirim e-mail ke aku?" tanya Hiruma dengan nada datar.

"Um.. itu sebenarnya..aku.. aku" Sena tak sanggup menjawab karena ini terlalu memalukan.

"Cepetan cebol, waktuku tak banyak" omel Hiruma.

Sena menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Karena tak sanggup melihat wajah Hiruma jadi ia menundukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia sangat gugup sekarang, padahal setiap hari dia selalu bersama Hiruma.

'_Tenang, tenang_,' ucap Sena dalam hati menenangi dirinya.

"Hi.. Hiruma-san a..aishiteru," ucap Sena blushing.

Hiruma membatu mendengar pernyataan cinta Sena. '_Apa aku nggak salah dengar?'_ guman Hiruma, lalu ia membuang nafas.

"Gomenasai…" ucap Hiruma simpel.

"Eh…?" Sena mengangkat wajahnya, dilihatnya Hiruma berpaling muka.

"Aku sudah mempunyai orang lain dihatiku" lanjut Hiruma.

Sena mundur beberapa langkah dengan wajah tertunduk, ia berusaha agar air mata tidak mengalir sederas hujan tetapi percuma saja. Sena berkata, "A-aku sudah menduganya… Mamori-neechan 'kan orangnya?"

Bagai kilat menyambar hati Hiruma. "Kenapa kau berkata begitu cebol?" Hiruma malah tanya balik.

"Mata Hiruma-san tak pernah lepas pandang dari Mamori-neechan, kata-kata yang keluar ketika bertengkar itu hanya sandiwara belaka, ketika melihat Neechan menangis Hiruma-san duluanlah yang merasa perihnya hati ini, dan ingin segera memeluknya tapi tak bisa dilakukan karena itu bukan karakter Hiruma-san,"

Hiruma terdiam tak satupun patah kata keluar dari mulutnya, otaknya berpikir keras mencoba agar si cebol tidak mengetahui bahwa sebenarnya ia dan Mamori telah pacaran dari awal masuk Deimon. 'Damnit, tak ada cara lain lagi selain yang itu'

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang kusukai ternyata kake tua sialan itu?" tanyanya dengan seringai paksa di wajahnya.

"Tidak mungkin, Suzuna tengah mencari tau bahwa itu cuma cara yang dilakukan agar tidak tertangkap" ujar Sena lantang. "Ka-kalau begitu aku pergi pamit duluan, maaf membuang waktu Hiruma-san"

Dengan kata-kata seperti itu Sena berlari kencang meninggalkan Hiruma diam terbatu di tempat sana.

'_Bergugur sudah cintaku ini bersama dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang indah di akhir musim semi_'

Sena berhenti terengah-engah, "Mungkin aku memang di takdirkan bukan sebagai gay kali ya," katanya tertawa kecil. "Oh ya Suzuna bilang ingin anter aku ke toko buku lihat komik baru, lebih baik aku cepat sebelum di tindas inline-sketchnya itu"

**~End~**

**Rii: Weeeh~ fic yang sangat pendek ==" *ngaku mode on* tapi yah seperti yang kubilang tidak bisa YAOI, karena author ini memang dasar kurang menyukai yaoi *digebukin author2 yang suka ma yaoi (Kalau gitu napa buat HAH?)* buat endingnya kacau banget ya, tolong maklumkan 'couse aku mau mulai fokus belajar buat UN, jadi jika ficnya lama readers bisa ngirim wall di FB biar tepat deadlinenya OK! So R&R please… :D**


End file.
